No system can cool or heat the great outdoors.
A common cause of wasted energy and money occurs when someone, often a tenant, leaves a door or window open when the outside temperature causes a thermostat in the building to signal for change in temperature to compensate for the open door or window.
The problem has been recognized, as for example in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,735 issued to E. C. Dageford, 4-24-73, disclosed devices controlled by the opening or closing of a window; a signal is transmitted immediately on opening a window and that signal immediately shuts off a blower which is providing cooling/heating to a given area. When the window is closed, the blower restarts immediately. There are several points to this invention. It is designed for a large industrial cooling/heating system. When the invention functions it affects only a part of the whole. This invention can not be applied to residential or standard cooling systems because stopping the blower will cause damage to the compressor. The key word in this invention is "immediate". Proper conduct (i.e. opening a window briefly or even for a reasonable period of time) is punished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,796 issued to S. Hedly et al on 7-12-77 disclosed a system similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,735 above. When a window is opened the air conditioner/heater is shut down immediately (i. e. normal conduct is punished). A latching feature and audible alarm are also included. This system might be more useful in a prison than in a residence. Again, the key word in this invention is "immediate".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,511 issued to J. G. Six on 7-6-82, disclosed a central system that immediately caused a convector to be switched off or to be operated at reduced power on opening of a window, and prevented resumption until the window was again closed. This invention is a good idea for people who accept the same environment or allow someone else to determine their environment. In a rental property situation this is not practical. This invention applies to heating systems only because it is proportional control. An air conditioner is either on or off. In this invention thermistors would have to be wired into several locations. It would be extremely difficult to transmit the thermistor data by wireless means.